Loyalist
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: Miranda was loyal to Cerberus and by extension, Commander Shepard. However, while her core allegiance was simple enough, her de facto allegiance was not always as simple...


**Loyalist**

"I don't have patience for incompetence, or recklessness, or heroes."

"Good for you Miss Lawson. Unfortunately for you however, neither do I."

Sitting in the cleared out CIC, Miranda Lawson cursed herself for using words that could so easily be turned back at her. The Illusive Man had often claimed that she had a silver tongue (and a "good tongue" in one of their many 'debriefings') but if her tongue was indeed silver, it appeared that John Shepard's was made out of gold. A bit heavier, but a far more valuable element and one that dominated its lower periodic table counterpart.

"Don't worry, I'm not accusing you of being a hypocrite," continued Shepard, pacing around in a manner that only the powerful and/or arrogant used. "Then again, I'm not really accusing you of anything. We both know why we're here."

In a sense, that was true, though it was how one saw the statement as to whether they agreed with it or not. In Miranda's case, she knew why Shepard thought she was here-shooting three informants on sight without any orders to do so tended to get on the nerves of someone who was already fighting tooth and nail to stop members of his squad from killing each other. On the other hand, her own view on events didn't provide an explanation as to why the commander was wasting their time. The two asari informants they'd visited were known to provide false info as a rule and their human lapdog, while loyal to a fault, was also a very good shot. So upon coming across the three agents who'd promised info on the Collectors' latest raids, Miranda had shot them on sight. At the least it would save Shepard time and at best, possibly even their lives.

Apparently "Johnny" didn't see it that way.

"I can see that you don't agree with my policy of at least hearing people out before killing them," continued Shepard, as if reading Miranda's mind and knowing that she wasn't going to change her view on events to match his. "You've already commented on how this mission is insane and how low the odds of success are."

"And they are!" Miranda blurted out, all composure forgotten. "I'm willing to follow whatever mission the Illusive Man gives me but this-..."

"This is what he wants us to do," interrupted Shepard, ceasing his facing and fixing his eyes on hers, icy blue despite the implants that lurked behind them. "I know that making your main squeeze happy is all _you _care about, and saving humanity is all _he _cares about, but I'm not either of you. I'm doing this for humans and all the other victims the Collectors have taken. And while I'll achieve success with the support of this crew or in spite of it, I'd prefer to operate under the first option. And to be honest, shooting informants who might even have the slightest bit of info to help us won't make things easy. This _is _a suicide mission and I'll need all the help I can get before undertaking it."

For a few moments, Miranda remained silent. Not out of shock or shame, but simply to analyse her superior's methods. He was certainly different from the Illusive Man at least, the Cerberus leader rarely, if ever showing his anger, even when she knew it was there. And likely against his intentions, Shepard was showing her something else...his fear. A fear that likely stemmed from being dead for so long, of being alone in the dark that awaited all living beings on death and the knowledge that he'd likely return to it. Right now, as irritated as she was with her superior's bleeding heart, she couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him. Still, her irritation came first.

"I can see that we're not going to agree," said Miranda eventually, falling back into the control she knew she could wield with her skills of manipulation. "I'll follow your orders, Shepard. I'll follow you into battle. But if you want my trust, the same trust you so desperately seek from the scum you've assembled, you'll actually have to fight to earn it."

With that, Miranda leant back, finding the hard CIC chair she was in surprisingly comfortable. Satisfaction could make any surface smooth, especially when people like John Shepard were taken aback. It was pathetic really, how all people had screws she could turn. All but the Illusive Man. In a matter of seconds, Shepard would fall into line, admit she was right and then try to salvage his pride.

Or not.

"Fair enough," said the _Normandy_'s captain eventually. "But I'm inclined to refuse your ultimatum Miss Lawson. If you don't trust me, so be it. But right now, I'm the one commanding this ship and its crew, so if you don't agree with my methods, so be it. I'll fight when I have to, but I don't owe you a damn explanation as to when and how I do it."

Miranda blinked. This was...unexpected, to say the least. Yet she had to admit, she was impressed. Commander Shepard was clearly a man of conviction. And even if hers were different to his, if it ensured the Collectors were stopped in their tracks...then maybe those differences were academic.

Watching an irritated "Johnny" walk out, Miranda resolved to ensure that this would be the case.

* * *

_A/N_

_Continuing the trend I began with Subject Zero, I adapted Miranda's cinematic trailer to dialogue format. By way of shameless plugging, I gave Grunt the same treatment._


End file.
